Otm: Rescue and Escape
by FangWearsFlowerCrowns
Summary: When the flock has kids and get older, they think they're safe. But they're not. Amorie takes over for her own little group, and her best friend gets captured and taken to The School. Now she has to lead her group into rescuing her. But that just causes more trouble. Rated M for excessive blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the original series, characters, storylines, or locations. James Patterson the great does. However, new characters, storylines, and locations belong to me, Kelsey the not-as-great. Sometimes they belong to my friends or others on here, and I will credit them. I do get some ideas from my friends, so I don't come up with all of this alone.

Now that THAT'S over, um, here's a warning..:

SPOILS THE LAST BOOK AND MANY OTHER BOOKS. READ AT OWN RISK.

Includes Fax. Actually, if it weren't for Fax, there would be no story or the main character wouldn't be alive. So, errr.

No Dylan. Sorry Dylan lovers.

Chapter One

I woke up, preparing myself to wake up Lena and Jordan. I really didn't want to. Jordan tried to kick me yesterday, and I'm not looking forward to what she's going to do today.

But, I was the leader and needed to take a hit.

"Lena, wake up!" I ruffled her wavy blonde hair.

She got up and stretched in her pink pajamas. I tossed her an outfit, and she stumbled to the bathroom.

Then came the dreaded moment.

"Jordan get u-" I was cut off by her pale fist hitting my nose and her baby blue eyes shooting daggers at me.

She shot straight up, her hair in her face.

Everything about her was pale. Her skin, her eyes, her hair. Jordan was basically clear.

"Get out," She said, her voice low and dangerous.

I nodded and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey shirt and ran out of the room. She really freaked me out.

Lena tripped out of the bathroom. She wore her usual, a pink dress, a black jacket, and pink flats.

"Morning, sweetie," I smiled at her. She was twelve, but she had the intelligence of an eight year old. And she was the baby of the house. She flashed me a toothy grin and skipped downstairs.

When I got in the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and put on my dark makeup. All my life, I've only wanted to wear colors like black and grey. But that's because it works with my black hair and pale skin.

I finally walked downstairs for breakfast, when I heard trampling behind me.

It was my younger brother, Thorn, and Lena's twin brother, George.

"Okay. A few things. One, what took you so long? Second, where's Dean? Third, don't trample down the stairs like that!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"Thorn was hogging the bathroom for his hair. And, Dean won't wake up," George slid into the seat next to his sister and began shoving multiple pieces of toast in his face.

"No, I wasn't! You were in there longer than me!" Thorn yelled at George, "And, okay, I won't run down the stairs again, _mom._" He snapped at me.

But my mom, being the snarky woman she is, replied to him, "Thorn, um, she's your sister. I'm your mom. I'm pretty sure she didn't give birth to you thirteen years ago because she's only fourteen."

He sighed and sat down.

Breakfast went on as usual, and we all went outside to take a break. It was really sunny outside, and we had a bunch of room to do things.

But it was not a usual day. And I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me so.

**Ohhhh so suspenseful! **

**Anyways, I'm guessing you can only figure out who Amorie and Thorn's parents are. And probably Dean's if you look at the little context I gave. **

**And I'm just telling you now, so I don't have to explain anything. **

**Amorie/Thorn- Max and Fang (It's pretty obvious. She's the main character, she has black hair, her mom is snarky. You'll see more details later on.)**

**Dean- Nudge (Cause, ya' know, he wouldn't get up. XD But, he does get A LOT more lines later on. Because he talks too much.)**

**Jordan- Iggy (Don't ask me how a blind guy can have a child. Then again, he sees things against white things, so-Sorry about that. Anyways, the only hints were her eyes and the fact that she is snow white.)**

**George/Lena- Gazzy (Yeah. Uh, Angel has no kids because Total basically is her child. Lena is stupid kind of like him, and both of them love to blow things up with Jordan, who they are really close to)**

**Now that I have that out of the way, the only reason this is rated M is the fact that there is an incredible amount of blood and gore. And I make a few dirty jokes. Lol**

**The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**~Paradise**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride yada yada.

**A/N: I just completed the second one, and I'll be posting a chapter a day. BUT, I may not be able to post tomorrow or Thursday because I have to do a lot of make up work due on Thursday and I have state mandated tests on Friday that are really important. So, you might get three chapters on Friday. **

Chapter Two

Then the feeling really set in when I felt something grab me.

"What the….?" I looked behind me to see a furry wolf-man glaring at me. Oh crap. Erasers.

I let out a shrill shriek and kicked it in the stomach, making it fall down. But it got right back and scratched a deep cut into my arm.

"Mommy's not gonna save you," It said in it's sweet toned voice.

I glared back it, "I know. And no one's going to save you either."

Then I, assuming it was a male, kicked it where the sun don't shine. It fell on the ground and whimpered in pain. I then grabbed my stinging arm and jumped on the eraser, wrapping my legs tightly around it's neck.

It gasped and slammed down. I wasn't sure if I killed it or just made it pass out, but I honestly didn't care.

Two of them were frantically looking around at opposite trees, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

I snickered past the pain. Thorn and dad. Of course! Blending in would help. Why didn't I think of that?

Then my little brother slammed down out of the tree and kicked one in the back. It smacked him back in the face.

Dean was corning his and kicking it while talking it to death. I heard it yell something like, "MAKE IT STOP!" as it slammed it's face against a tree and passed out.

The twins were getting hit pretty hard, but all of a sudden they planted something on the ground and ran. That something was an explosive and it sent five erasers back flying.

Sitting in a tree I snuck into the see if I could adress my arm, I wathced the adults. They were way better than us.

But then I heard a scream and realized I didn't see Jordan.

The erasers started running back, and I jumped out of the tree.

We all looked each other over to see if we were okay.

I had my arm, Thorn got a black eye and a cut on his lip, Lana almost broke her left wrist, George almost broke his right, and Dean had a huge cut on his face. The adults all had some cuts but not as bad as our, as they have much more experience doing this and are way tougher than we pansycakes are.

Lana looked like she was going to explode.

"Lana, baby, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She was clinging onto Gazzy's legs, "Where's Jordan?"

My heart sunk.

They took her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride yada yada.

**A/N: Oh my god, I spelt Lena wrong in chapter two. **

**Anyways, it starts to trail off from the first book. Trust me. I know I said update everyday, and that starts today. Um, I had writer's block on how to revise and edit this for a bit, and the original draft was horrendous. So, yeah. **

Chapter Three

"Dear God," My mother looked at Iggy, who looked really frightened.

"What are they going to do to her?" His question was directed at Angel.

She closed her eyes, "I-I don't know."

Lena started crying. I sighed sadly. I had absolutely no idea what to do. It was stressing me out. My best friend was taken away, the people I've been afraid of since I was bravely curious and asked my parents why I had wings knew where I _lived, _my other friends weren't very good at fighting, and I had to deal with this all.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" I put my head in my hands.

Everyone shrugged, except for my brother who gave me a questionable look.

"I mean, we _have _to find her! They might kill her!" I yelled in stress.

Iggy had a mortified look on his face after I had made that announcement.

My mom smacked my sore arm. (The blood dried into a nasty cut that would probably be gone by the next day.)

"You need a plan, first. And since you guys aren't that experienced, we'll have to come with you guys," My mother put her hands on my shoulders, something she's always done to make me less stressed.

And it was true that we weren't experienced because we were born safe.

A few days later, my mom sorted us into separate groups. I got Dean, Lena, George, Dad, Total, the other two dogs, and myself. She got everyone else. And in all honesty, the only reason I got dad was because we needed adult supervision and mom probably didn't think I could go without being with a family member. And if we didn't, she'd take him with her because she gets jealous easily, and with dad, that's not a good thing. Not trying to sound weird, but he's really attractive. But that's where I got it from.

We all hugged and stuff. I actually hugged my brother longer than my own mother, but he didn't hug me for about six years before that, so.

When we got outside, I whipped out my pitch black wings, and everyone followed suit. I had asked to leave after mom did so I could think a little.

"Dad, um, do you have an idea of how to get there?" I asked him, knowing he's had to go there before.

He stood there for a second and thought. Then he spoke, "We live in Arizona, right?"

I nodded. I sometimes forgot we lived there myself.

"Okay. Just follow me then," He said flatly.

"Okay," I nodded, and stood behind him.

"Okay, guys. Do an up and away," I said nervously. My hands were shaking, as I got in the air.

I was about to go somewhere I didn't want to go. I was about to go somewhere I could be tested on.

I was about to go somewhere where I could die.

**Okay before you ask:**

**The reason Amorie and Fang don't remember which state they live in is because it was never a big deal. Amorie and Thorn never went to school, and they honestly didn't care that they lived in Arizona. They only know because Dean went to school and knew which state they all lived in.**

**And Dean was the only one who went to school for the whole time until he moved in with the others because Nudge was obsessed with being normal and junk. **

**The others didn't go to school. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride and what not

**Hey, so, uh. Do any of you ship anything yet? There's only going to be three couples in here (including Fax). But I wanted to know what you ship. **

Chapter Four

Jordan looked up to see a woman with a lab coat on looking at her through a cage.

"Okay, Jordan. We're just going to do some tests on you today. Understand?" The lady said, looking at her files.

Jordan glared at her and nodded, "Are you gonna take me out of this rusty cage or am I going to have to break out myself?"

The woman pursed her lips and undid the latch on Jordan's cage. After she pulled her out, she tied her wings and hands.

"Oh, you don't trust me?" Jordan said sarcastically, raising one eyebrow.

The lady rolled her eyes, "Okay. You're annoying me. I'm getting you another scientist because I can't deal with you."

She led her to the lab and walked out.

Jordan sat on the desk in the lab, even though she was instructed to lay on the gurny.

The door soon opened, and a man with fading dirty blonde hair and glasses perched on his nose walked in.

He stood in front of her, "Hello, Jordan," He began, "Tell me about yourself before I start. You look familiar."

She put a confused look on her face, "Your description sounds familiar."

"I bet it does, if my theory is correct. I'm Jeb. Have you heard of me?"

**OH YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT?**

**GOOD. I DID MY JOB.**

**Anyways, some people are going to state the argument, "ISN'T JEB DEAD?"**

**Well, the thing is, JEB NEVER DIES.**

**HE'S LIKE INDESTRUCTABLE OR SOMETHING.**

**I THINK HE'S BIONIC OR ON STEROIDS.**

**So, I made him live because he's always like, "Oh, yeah I'm about to die."**

**Then later on, he comes back like:**

"**SURPRISE. WATTUP IN THE HIZZLE?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride because I'm not that cool

**Haha, the last chapter was shocking huh. Wellllll, you won't see more Jeb until chapter six or seven. **

Chapter Five

I looked at my dad, "So, um…"

I was trying to calm the mood down by having a conversation with someone. But, Total was talking to George, and Lena was having a conversation with Dean. So, I had to talk to dad. Which was almost impossible.

"What?" His voice was flat.

"I don't know, I'm bored. And tired. And hungry. How long have been out here? It's already dark," I said.

"A long time."

"I see, why don't we get food and rest for awhile?"

"Sounds good."

When I was about to tell them that we were going to land, Dean spoke up.

"Amorie, I'm hungry. And I'm really tired, like my wings hurt. I wonder why your appendages hurt when you're tired, and why they don't hurt when you rest because you're tired. Anyways, we need food, and it looks like rain. I really don't want to fly in rain. Oh, and a bug just flew into Lena's mouth. Can we land soon?" He blabbed. I'm surprised a bug didn't fly into _his _mouth.

Lena coughed a little, "Yeah, Amorie. Can we please land?"

"We will soon, my dad and I are just trying to decided when and where," I noted.

Total gruffed, "Fang, can you and your daughter please decide a little faster? I'm old, and I need to rest more than you young ones. And if we rest, the easier it will be to get to The School, and the sooner we get there, the sooner you can see your girlfriend, who I'm tempted to call your wife, and make out with her."

Dad sighed, "Total, I wish you couldn't talk like normal dogs. You're annoying me."

By then, everyone was grumpy. But, I saw a place that served food this late at night and a cave-like thing, so I had found food and a rest spot.

"You guys go over there," I pointed at the cave-thingy, talking to the kids and the dogs.

"Dad, give me the bag and follow me. I put a lot of money in there, so we could get food."

We came back with chicken, fries, soda, burgers, and other assortments of foods.

It was satisfying, and I almost forgot about what we were doing. I laid in the cave with my dog, Shadow, who was Total's daughter, and Total laying next to me.

Sleep was what I needed, and I got it.

**Urrrggghhh, this chapter had a lame ending, sorry.**

**Anyways, if you're wondering why Amorie has a lot of money, she does because they lived in an abandoned house that rich people used to live in, and they had a lot of wallets and purses with money in them. **


	6. Author's Note

**Yeah, I know.**

**I hate these too.**

**But, for anyone who's confuzzled, this is sort of after the last book, but mostly not because I started it before I read it/before it came out.**

**I'm posting it now because I had no ff account back in the day and because the first drafts only went to the twenty-third chapter of the first one and were horrendous. **

**This has eighty something chapters? That's only because the chapters are short, but they're not James Patterson short. **

**And you know how the flock got separated? They found a way out because GAZZY IS MY BABY AND IGGY IS MY HUSBAND. Ooops, I feeled. Plus, Nudge reminds me of myself, and you wouldn't want yourself to die would you?**

**I also needed more than two characters. **

**Anyways, updates will be slower because I have a case of writer's block, and my computer keeps getting hogged! :D ****ß**** Sarcastic smiley face.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride. Even though I wish I did.

But owning this is enough.

**I forgot about Thorn. He has a POV too. **

**Sorry.**

**No Jeb.**

Chapter Six

Thorn flew quietly. They'd been gone for about three weeks and been to several rest stops. He was younger than the others and got tired easily, but he stayed close to his mother, just in case.

"Are we almost there?" He asked, flatly. He was never one to show emotion when he spoke, unless it was important or an insult he threw at his sister.

"I think so," His mother said, keeping her eyes in front of her and not on her son.

They were quiet for a minute. Then she spoke up, "Thorn, are you okay?"

He looked at her, "Yeah. It's just, my friend's gone, and I'm kind of worried about Amorie."

She gave him an understanding nod and flew faster.

The truth was, he wasn't okay. He liked Jordan, and his sister was unknowingly important to him. But he didn't say that because he emotions were something he never talked about.

A few hours had passed, and he realized it was night-time. The worrisome feelings he had soothed a little when he looked at the bright stars. Even though he had so much to worry about.

**GOD THAT WAS SO SHORT**

**EW**

**EW**

**EW**

**I HATED THIS CHAPTER**

**EW**

**Anyways, I hope you don't dislike this chapter as much as I do.**

**I promise the next one will be better because… JEB!**

**And they get to the School quicker because that's the main setting of this one, soooooooo that's why the rest stops aren't in detail. They don't have little side-missions. But, Amorie doesn't get there until chapter nine, and Thorn in chapter ten. **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. Actually, if my role were switched with his, wouldn't I be the owner of MR and he'd own this? Uh… weird. Cause he's a nerdy old man. Not a nerdy young girl.

**Jebjebjebjebjebjeb**

**PLOT TWISTS EVERYWHERE**

**Anyways, I think Jeb and Dr. Martinez were in their fifties in the original books, so now they're in their seventies because this takes place twenty-four years after the first book. (Oh my god Max, Fang, and Iggy are 38 in this. Wowie! Congrats on being old, you three.)**

Chapter Seven

Jordan glared at Jeb, "I have. Many times. From my father and his friends. You aren't very…" She paused, "Trustworthy."

He sighed, "I bet I'm not."

She just shrugged and looked away, until his voice caught her attention, "Is your dad's real name James by any chance?"

She nodded slowly, "Why?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. Is he a really tall, blind mutant?"

"Yeah…."

Jeb scribbled on a clipboard, "Okay, so your dad is Iggy. Got you. Who's your mother?"

Sighing sadly, she replied, "I don't know. She vanished when I was a few weeks old."

He scribbled again, "Okay. Date of birth? Age?"

"August 8th. Fourteen."

Another scribble, "Height?"

"Six foot."

Scribble.

"Any siblings?"

"No."

Scribble.

"Skills or powers?"

"They'd only work if I was blind. My others haven't kicked in yet."

Scribble.

"Okay, Jordan. I'm done," He walked over to the door and realized the confused look on her face.

"Someone else is doing the tests. I just collect the information."

He threw the clipboard onto the desk, and Jordan saw all of her information.

The door suddenly swung open, and a woman with light ginger hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes walked in. She straightened her white lab coat, and Jordan noticed she looked short. Well, short compared to her, anyways.

"My name is Sky. Sky Johnson. I'm doing your tests," The woman said.

Sky stared at Jordan for a moment and bit her lip when she read her information.

"You okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. I just hate doing these things. I was forced to be a lab scientist against my will." She admitted.

Jordan nodded and had to stop herself from crying. She was about to be sentenced to her doom.

** Oh, yes. Haha. And, Sky is part of a big plotwist only one person other than myself knows about. Haha. And I was wrong in the last chapter. Amorie gets there in chapter eight, and Thorn does in chapter nine. **

**Anyways, who's your favorite character so far?**

**Jordan is my personal favorite, and I kind of like Thorn. Like, I have a crush on my own character. **

**Yes I know I'm pathetic. But in my defense, he is Fang's kid, so it's okay.**

**Right. It's okay.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride.

**I lied. She doesn't get there in chapter eight. She just gets closer. **

Chapter Eight

We landed, and I heard a deep growl.

"Dang it!" I yelled, exasperated.

The Eraser grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"Stop! We can't kill them!" One of them yelled.

One was holding the twins, another was holding Dean, my dad was fighting one, and the dogs were barking at the one who yelled.

"Then what are we going to do with them?" The one fighting my dad shoved him and turned away.

"The scientists want them! Don't you see? They're _special, _you idiot!" The leader yelled, growing more irriated by the second.

"What makes them special?" The twins' holder asked.

The leader slapped his furry forehead, "Because! They were _born _mutants! Their powers come naturally and don't need a chip. The scientists didn't think the mutants would reproduce, but they did!"

The Erasers let go of the others, and I jumped up.

Why did that make us special? And why did he have to use the word "reproduce?" Way to make me feel awkard around my dad.

"Oh yeah, didn't we run into another one?" One asked.

"Yeah. The dirty blonde boy."

Oh God. Does The School already have my brother?

"But what about him?" One Eraser pointed at my dad.

"Keep him alive. He's the father of one of them, I bet."

Actually, idiot, two of them.

They whispered something else, and I felt a hard punch hit my face. I held my jaw, and he punched me again, this time, it was harder. And it knocked me out.

**Yeah, so, uh, they got captured.**

**The reason why they're flipping out about mutant borns is because they're "special" for being born with it. But, really, they shouldn't be surprised about that considering the mutation's in their bloodstream, and if there's something in your bloodstream like a disease you pass it on to your child. **

**Then again, being a mutant is special, but being born one is probably cooler. **

**And I know that one person is going to ask this. **

**Why didn't Fang stop them from knocking Amorie out?**

**The Erasers were probably holding him or distracting him from trying to save her. **

**Boom.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride. And I'm cool with it.

Chapter Nine

Thorn heard a cage slam next to him. It scared him, so he turned to see who it was. The person was turned around, and all he caught was black hair.

Then they turned around, and he saw his sister looking at him.

His grey eyes widened.

"When did you get here?" He whispered.

"Yesterday," She whispered back.

He heard other cages slam down, and his whole group was with him. Except for Jordan.

Well, that was just grand.

**Oh my goodness. That was James Patterson short!**

**Yay**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, and I'm getting tired of writing this disclaimer because it reminds me that I'm not cool. ;-;

**The last chapter was shorter than an oompaloompa. **

**I don't care really. XD Anyways, to make this go quicker so I can just revise the second one and finish the third one, I'll be revising multiple chapters a day and publishing multiple chapters a day. So, prepare for a spam fest until the eighty-somethingth chapter and the epilogue are done.**

**And I really want to get this done because the second one and the third one are my favorites. **

**So, the chapters are shorter. **

**Also, I'm writing a Fem!Harry story with long chapters. It's taking way longer than I expected. **

Chapter Ten

A few minutes after my brother and I briefly talked, a scientist came over to his cage, unlatched it, grabbed his hands, tied them, and walked him somewhere else.

Four other scientists did the same thing to me and the rest, one by one.

I was shoved into an interrogation like room, and the woman who took me slammed the door, locked four locks on it, and untied my hands.

There were no windows. Just a desk, a door, and two chairs. She pulled out one chair, and stared at me.

"What? Do you not have a brain? Sit!" She ordered at me, pointing at the chair in front of her.

I gave her a 'don't mess with me look' and slammed myself into the chair.

"Okay. Lets see. So, you were born a mutant?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Gee, wonder how that happened. My parents are sooooo normal," I said sarcastically.

She sighed, "What's your name?"

"Amorie."

She grabbed a pencil, "Last name?"

"Don't know."

She nodded, "Age? Date of birth?"

"14, May twenty-first."

"Parents? Any siblings."

This was going to be a fun one to answer. She looked old, and her name tag said how many years she'd worked there. Thirty-two. She must've known about my parents.

"Maximum Ride and Fang," I said loudly.

She nodded and stopped. She looked at me to inspect my face. I looked _a lot _like my mom, minus the black hair. Same brown eyes, skin tone, and almost height.

Her jaw dropped, "Uh, do you have siblings or not?"

"I do. A thirteen year old brother named Thorn," I said, still smirking.

The woman wrote everything down and asked me a rather odd question, "Sexual orientation?"

I blinked in a stunned way, "Uh, why do you need to know this?"

"We just do. What is it?"

"Straight."

She wrote it and pushed me the clipboard, "Check it over to make sure it looks okay."

I did, and everything was in order

Another scientist came in and took me out, as Dean was led in.

**I actually kind of like this chapter. This is where the story starts to get dark and bloody. Because the scientists are tying them down and doing things to them.**

**I know what some of you may be thinking, and not THAT. Science things. **

**It's kind of like the first book of MR but with more blood and with more details of what The School did to them. **

**Oh, and for anyone who is confused:**

**OTM means Oh There's More. **

**The title of the series comes from Nevermore. **

**Get it?**

**Yeah, I'm corny, shut up. I forgot what the old title was. XD. But it was really lame. **

**And the wing colors of the children are:**

**Amorie- Black like a raven's**

**Dean- Hawk-like (don't know how to describe them)**

**Jordan- silver, like the birds you see by water.**

**Thorn- eagleish ones**

**George/Lena- White like doves**

**These are the same wings I had for their parents anyways. But it's hard for me to describe appearances while describing fighting scenes and stuff. **

**And I think James Patterson had that too because he didn't say what color Iggy's hair and wings were until THE FIFTH BOOK.**

**So, yeah. **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, and I'm getting tired of writing this disclaimer because it reminds me that I'm not cool. ;-;

**Warning:**

**This chapter deals with a character going through deep pain. Said character gets injected, stabbed with needles, and gets surgery like tests on them that they are awake for and experience horrible amounts of pain. And if you cannot handle that, please do not, for your sake, read this chapter. You have been warned. **

Chapter Eleven

Jordan was slammed onto the gurney. She felt her wings be pressed together in a hurtful manner, making her wince in pain.

Six other scientists came in, all had needles and various equipment that looked painful.

She tried to get up, but they latched her hands onto the board and injected something into her. The needle made her bleed.

"What was that?" She yelled out, tears coming down her face.

"Makes it easier for us to do the tests," One of them said, moving the equipment closer.

Another scientist said, "This is where we will increase your senses. We've done it with a created mutant, and it worked perfectly. Now, I want to see what it does with a mutant born, considering you guys will be spreading."

She went through hearing. They put things in her ears and used a lot of equipment. It didn't hurt that much, but it still caused her a great amount of pain.

Then they did feel, taste, and smell. The pain got worse, and it got bloodier as they went on. But it all worked.

The last thing they did was sight, a scientist gave her a few more injections, and gave her a surgery. It was working fine until he tripped and spilt something in her eye. It burnt.

She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. They refused to put her to sleep.

The scientists started talking, and she heard everything they said. Her eye was becoming blurrier and blurrier. She didn't know if it was just the liquid in her eye causing it, or if that eye was going blind.

"Why'd you do that?"

"She was moving, and I tripped on your foot!"

"Clean that eye and continue. Try to fix it!"

Jordan couldn't see out of that eye anymore, and the pain worsened.

The scientist looked at her one blind eye and her other functioning eye.

"Sky! Come fix her with these instructions. They've been updated since that… incident."

Sky was left alone with Jordan to fix her eyesight.

Jordan knew what they were talking about. They blinded her own father. She knew this at a young age because she had to do things most kids didn't for her dad. Like sort and tidy things. She asked him how it happened, and she felt bad for him.

Sky bit back tears as she fooled around with the equipment, trying to fix Jordan's eye. She put Jordan to sleep and began to work again.

When Jordan woke up, she didn't see anything, but she figured that they had just turned the lights off.

"Can you see me in the dark?" Sky asked.

Jordan shook her head, and heard Sky flick the light on. She still couldn't see.

"How about now?" Sky questioned.

Jordan started crying, "No! I can't! I've been blinded!"

**Wow. That was, um, emotional for me to write. I don't know why. But, Jordan is my favorite character. I think I'm just thinking about how Iggy's gonna react about it. Like, first it's him, now her? And I think that Iggy's sight needed enhancing because he needed glasses. I mean, his father has glasses. So, why not? **

**But, like, I can't have my baby cry. And I can't have my favorite get hurt.**

**FEELS. **


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, yo.

And since I'm busy editing and writing the next seven books, the Maximum Ride characters (with their ages from book one) are gonna talk about the chapters.

Peace out yo.

Iggy: WHY DID SHE THINK IT WAS OKAY TO BLIND MY KID?

Max: The same reason James Patterson thought it was okay to blind you.

Angel: Max, stop breaking the fourth wall!

Fang: Can we just get on with the chapter?

Gazzy: Yeah! And how come you guys' kids get all the attention? I kinda like the twins. But George is a dumb name.

Nudge: Yeah. Dean sounds like he's a cool guy.

Me: /rises from depths of my basement where I write\\ THEY WILL GET ATTENTION SOON, CHILDREN. VERY SOON. AND YOU NAMED HIM, GAZZY. /sinks back into the depths of my basement\\

Chapter Twelve

Lena heard footsteps approach her. She looked at her brother. Their blue eyes connected.

"Okay, you two, just follow me," a woman who looked like she had been crying typed in a code and opened their cages.

They followed her into a horribly lighted room. She pulled back two chairs and sat in her own.

"Hello, you two. I just got back from helping with an experiment. I hate it here. You may call me Ms. Leroy," She explained. Her blonde hair was in a bun.

The twins didn't realize that some of the workers _hated _their job. But if they hated it, why did they do it?

"You two are twins, correct?" She looked at them. They looked identical, minus the hair and other gender-specific aspects.

They nodded.

She asked them the same questions everyone else was asked, and they answered. They were then tested on in the lab.

Lena and George were forming an idea to break them out, though. And it seemed like it could work.

Fang: That was short.

Max: Oh, note from the author: She had to clean her room and rewrite the chapter, so it took longer.

Nudge: I'm still waiting for Dean to be the center of attention. Like, really.

Iggy: Jesus, Nudge. Be happy he's even in the story.

Gazzy: Umm…. Max? What did she mean by "gender-specific aspects?"

Angel: Boobs.

Max: Angel! How'd you get that?

Angel: I read Iggy's mind.

Gazzy: ….

Iggy: SHUT UP.

Angel: SHUT UP IS A BAD WORD, IGGY. STOP.

Fang: And boobs isn't?

Angel: FANG SAID A BAD WORD. MAX, PENALIZE THEM.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, yo.

Max: Apparently, this is the part where they escape.

Fang: Shhhhhhhhhhhh

Iggy: SPOILER ALERTS.

Angel: Dangit, Max.

Nudge: Really? This is just like when you spoiled Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Twilight, and all those other things for me.

Gazzy: Cool!

Max: Thank you, Gazzy. But, no. It is. It's obvious. No spoilers. And they only start to escape.

Everyone else: ohhh

Chapter Thirteen

I heard someone open nine cages.

"Follow us," a guy who looked a tad like my mom and a woman who looked too much like Jordan were standing in front of us.

We were pulled out of our cages and followed them to a huge room at the very end of the School. It was night time, so all the scientists were probably at home or sleeping there. And their little guard dogs and Erasers probably weren't following orders.

The man opened the door to reveal where our parents were locked up.

Mom glared at the guy, "Jeb."

"Maximum," He replied, glaring back at her.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

The woman spoke, "The twins asked one of our scientists to break you out. She told us to do it."

They grinned at us.

How did that work anyways?

Jordan was looking at her feet, "Dad, where are you?"

"O-over here," Iggy put his hand up, and she ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked.

The woman shook her head, "Nope. Not until tomorrow at midnight. It's three a.m. now, and the shifts are starting."

Jeb nodded, "Yup. You'll be with Sky until then."

He walked out.

Shadow and Midnight, Shadow's brother and Thorn's dog, looked up at us.

We started petting them, and they panted and jumped.

Total scampered over to them, "My children! Oh it's been so long."

"Wait, if Total was with our parents, why'd they open nine cages?" I asked.

Jordan whistled, and a Doberman puppy raced over to her.

"Meet B.B.," she giggled.

We stayed in the room for awhile, and Dean just started to ramble on and on.

"Can we play the quiet game? Winner gets a cookie," Thorn asked, getting annoyed

"No fair. You always win those. At least when we play hide-and-seek or manhunt both of us had an equal advantage, but you've once kept quiet for a week," I liked the idea to shut Dean up, but playing with Thorn was just like asking to lose.

"I won't play," He said.

So we played the quiet game, until we noticed Jordan wasn't looking up.

"Jordan, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Yes," she looked up, and her eyes were glazed over. Her left eye looked worse than the other, "I'm blind."

Max: That's how I feel playing the quiet game. It shuts Nudge up, but Fang always wins.

Fang: Duh

Nudge: What? I thought those were just for fun. 'Cause, like, Fang finds them really fun. But they're torture. Like, horrible torture.

Iggy: No one's saying anything about Jordan? And can we play the quiet game? *cough* NUDGE *cough*

Gazzy: We already knew she was blind, Ig. And why do Amorie and Thorn have an advantage on those games?

Angel: 'Cause they have Fang's powers.

Gazzy: Oh. That makes sense. I hate playing hide-and-seek with him.

Angel: Me too. He cheats.

Max: Just like he does in relationships.

Iggy: OHHHHHHHH /waves hand in front of mouth.

Fang: That escalated quickly. -_-


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, yo.

Max: So a little birdie told me that the second book should be up by Monday, because there's only a few more chapters left of this. But the second one has a lot of chapters.

Fang: Cool. Summary?

Max: Yeah. They find the twins' mother who takes them all in, even our older selves, and they go to school, and other junk.

Gazzy: *fantasizing* I hope she's pretty.

Angel: Yeah, but lets get on with this one, shall we?

Chapter Fourteen

I was awoken by the sound of the door creak open. Sky and Jeb walked in, handing us the clothes we had when we got here and a file.

Jeb walked away, and Sky said she'd lead us out. She turned around and gave Jordan little sunglasses.

We quickly ran to the edge of the School. None of the guards were doing their jobs. Until we got to the exit.

"Oh well, well, well. Little birdies. Sky, what are you doing?" An Eraser guard looked at her, then at Jordan.

"Saving your daughter and her friends? This is the kind of thing that got you into this mess. Mingling with mutants," he replied.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Then I realized why Sky was helping us, why she gave Jordan those glasses, why she helped Jordan, why she looked like her. She was her mom.

"Jordan's her daughter. She wouldn't give her to us, so we forced her to work here. Figures her loyalty would lie with you freaks," He said unsheathing his claws.

Suddenly, he slashed her side, and she fell down.

I whipped around and slammed him into the wall with my foot pushing on his neck.

Then I heard more feet slamming, and I pulled the door open, taking a second to look at Sky. She was dead.

They chased us out, and I was shoved under the water by one of them, fighting to the surface.

Iggy: DANG.

Max: Ohmygosh I hope she doesn't die.

Fang: That escalated really quickly.

Gazzy: Uh, wow.

Nudge: ZOMG. CLIFF HANGERS!111!1 And, like, did Amorie KILL that thing? AND WILL SHE LIVE OR NOT.

Angel: Hopefully she can breathe underwater.

Total: THE CLIMAX.

Angel: How hey, when'd you get here?

Total: I've been here the whole time….


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, yo.

Max: Oh cheesus crust. She better not die.

Fang: *crosses fingers*

Angel: SHE BETTER LIVE. OR I WILL MANIPULATE THE AUTHOR INTO MAKING HER LIVE.

Nudge: Yes please!

Iggy: Da-

Angel: DON'T SAY IT.

Gazzy: Total, don't hug me, I'm scared.

Total: *doesn't hug Gazzy*

Chapter Fifteen

I felt the water slap my face, and I was able to breath. It felt really weird and unnatural. My brother slid in and grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

I ran to my dad and hugged him, "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you."

He gave Thorn and I the gift to breathe underwater, and I just developed it.

"Can you breathe underwater?" Lena asked, her eyes wide. The Erasers had gone away while I was underwater.

"I guess so," I said, letting go of my father.

Lena stared at me some more, "So can Thorn, then. You guys have unfair advantages over everything now."

"What? No. We inherited our powers, we didn't just get any our parents do-" I pulled my hair in front of my face. But instead of it being black, it was blonde.

Then I looked at Thorn. His was black.

"Okay, so we have one our parents don't have," I said, getting into the sky.

We just flew, talking.

"Hey, uh, can we get new clothes? My jeans are waaayyy too tight because I got taller," Thorn said.

"Oh. I thought you just wore my jeans," I laughed.

Mom inspected us all. Jordan's shirt was riding up her arms, Thorn's jeans were basically attached to his skin and his jacket was too small, Lena's skirt was really short, George had the jean issue, and Dean's shirt was really tight. I was the only one who didn't grow.

"Sure," She said, "We'll make sure they didn't take our money and read the files when we stop."

We flew further into Southern California.

After a while, I spoke up, "Where are we now?"

"Riverside," Angel said, "We'll be in San Diego in an hour and a half."

It was small, but fascinating.

We landed in San Diego and went to a park. We sat behind a tree, and I opened our backpack.

Digging, I found my wallet and opened it. My mom's credit card and our money was still in there. Great thing we used a black bag and hid a black wallet in it. I pulled out the file and opened it, and different papers came out.

Thorn and I grabbed ours, while the others just stared.

"Hey! That's baby me!" I pointed at a picture of me when I was a baby.

I had a little white bow on my head, and I was wrapped in a blanket, asleep. I was an adorable baby.

"Oh, and here's what I looked like as a baby, if you don't remember," Thorn handed me his.

He was also asleep in a blanket, except he was being held by someone. I was laying on our parents' bed in mine.

"How'd they get those?" Dad looked at it.

Angel pulled out a book. It was the book that held our pictures, "I brought it just in case something happened to the house. They must've gotten the pictures from here."

Mom smiled at her for taking our pictures, and everyone simply put theirs back.

"So, we know my parents, we know what happened to Jordan's mom, but what about the twins and Dean?" I asked.

"Our mom had to move to another state across the country, and dad didn't want to move, and she left us with him because she wanted us to be able to with other bird-people," George said.

"Uh, my parents got divorced when I was five because my dad was gay and just experimenting with his sexuality," Dean said, awkwardly.

"That's gotta suck," Thorn said.

"Yeah. I mean we joke about our dad being gay, but yours really was…" I trailed off.

Dad just kept a straight face.

"Meh, I don't care," Dean shrugged.

We walked, saw a mall, and went in. It was huge.

When we walked into a store, a woman came up to us and smiled, "Hi. Would you like to try our free style maker? We give you a style and several outfits for free."

I looked at my friends, and all of us nodded. Our parents kept their distance.

The lady took Lena with her, and we just sat and waited. I hoped I got black.

Max: Okay. Okay, that was good.

Angel: Aww aren't I sweet?

Total: Very! :D

Nudge: OMG, I MARRIED A GAY GUY? THAT'S AWESOME! WE WERE PROBABLY SO FABULOUS TOGETHER.

Iggy: And the "I hope I get black" part at the end was priceless. Sounds like something Fang would say.

Gazzy: And the joking about Fang being gay. Haha.

Max: Sometimes we do that.

Gazzy: Yeah, but we're not joking! *laughs on the floor*

Fang: -_- I hate you all.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, yo.

Max: Hahahahaha I HOPE I GET BLACK.

Fang: Will you stop?

Iggy: Yeah, Max. You'll make him more emo than he already is.

Everyone on the planet except Fang: *laughing*

Fang: Dude. I won't describe anymore girls for you if you don't stop. -_-

Iggy: Okay, I'm sorry *hugs Fang and pats his head.*

Nudge: Do I smell… Figgy?

Iggy/Max/Fang: NOPE.

Fang: -_-

Angel: Awww but it'd be so much cuter than Fax.

Max: ANGEL.

Gazzy: Wait… Iggy and Fang are together?

Iggy/Fang: NO.

Fang: Just get on with the chapter. -_-

Chapter Sixteen

Lena came back. She had on a pink skirt, a rose colored tank top, and white flats. Her hair was straight, and she was wearing lip gloss.

One by one everyone got hair cuts and different styles.

Then they got to Thorn. His hair was shorter, they made his highlights lighter, he had on black skinny jeans, grey converse, and he was wearing a black jacket.

The lady pulled me in and gave me some clothes to try on. And I'll try to name a few:

Black skinny jeans- pre-ripped and regular

Black combat boots

Grey converse

Black sweater

Black tank top

Beanie

Various different bras that I don't want to talk about.

I finally decided on some outfits, and she cut my hair from the top of my butt to my shoulders.

I walked out, and everyone put their thumbs up for my hair and my clothes.

I decided to wear the tank top, boots, and pre-ripped jeans.

We were just trying to lay low for a while, and the outfits and haircuts helped. Our other goal was to get to another state.

But which state is safe?

Fang: All black. Cool.

Gazzy: EW MY DAUGHTER WEARS PINK?

Nudge: What did Dean get? I need the deets. L

Angel: He got some skinny jeans and a t-shirt

Max: How'd you know that?

Angel: I can read the author's mind.

Iggy: Haha, I love how Fang's kids wear all black. Because no other color works.

Max: Okay. FIGGY.

Total: OH SNAP.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Ride, yo.

Max: I can't believe this is one of the last chapters. D:

Angel: HOLD THE PHONE, WHAT?

Nudge: YEAH. BACK THE TRUCK UP.

Iggy: Yeah. The second one starts tomorrow or tonight. She's chapter spamming because of that. She doesn't like this one and wants it out of the way.

Gazzy: Makes sense.

Fang: And she's leaving it at a cliff hanger so number two may be late.

Total: NOOOOOOOOO.

Chapter Seventeen

We took off and started flying. I had the kids, mom had the adults. And I got the feeling that Erasers were following us. We needed to get to the East.

On our flight, we got a nasty surprise.

You guessed it. Erasers.

One of them punched me in the face.

"Jordan, four o'clock!"I yelled punching another one.

One of them grabbed me, and I pulled it'd neck down. It snapped back and let me go.

"You know what? Lets get the others first!" One of the only Erasers not whinining yelled to another.

Thorn and I flew quickly in front of the others.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DONG?" Dean yelled at us.

"YOU CAN GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Lena shouted.

"MOVE, WE CAN HELP," George yelled.

"NO YOU CAN'T! THEY'RE TOO BIG. AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU GUYS!" I yelled back.

The Eraser growled, "You two. Think you're gonna be little heroes like mommy. No, you're not. Now you're gonna leave. Forever."

They showed us their claws.

I didn't move, but Thorn backed up a little.

I kicked it in the face. Hard.

It's head snapped back, and the other one came towards me. I turned around, and the others, except Thorn, were flying in another direction.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"WE'RE GETTING OUR PARENTS!" Jordan screamed back.

Thorn whipped in front of me, and the Eraser pulled up his hand, ready to slash.

"THORN, NO!"

Max: …..

Fang: -_- Oh God.

Angel: …. NUMBA TWO IS COMING

Nudge: Sweet baby Jesus, no.

Iggy: Oh Lord

Gazzy: Is this the last chapter?

Total: Yes. Of this book.


	19. Final Author's Note

**So, this is done. **

**And it's the first one, so don't worry.**

**THE SECOND ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER.**

**Yeah, I left it on a cliffhanger. Haha**

**Anyways, the second one will start right away, so I can finish this series and post my other fics. And because I'm making a comic of this for my friends who don't read. **

**And there is slight OCxCanon in here, but that's obvious. This is a slight AU fic because of the many alterations I make. You'll get to meet the new director. The most horrid woman on planet Earth. Her story will be explained. **

**Um, yeah. Sorry for the spam. I'm editing chapter one of the second one as I type. **


End file.
